The tool disclosed in PCT/JP2004/018687 published on Jun. 30, 2005 includes a container swingably supported at the tip of a grip part, in which when a cover is put on the container, the container is upward positioned roughly perpendicularly to the grip part, and the container is largely opened roughly in parallel with the grip part when dog dung is discharged, so that at an intermediate opening position, the container is inclined in a direction suitable for catching the dung. The tool can be roughly divided into two kinds. One includes the container and the cover swinging in directions opposing each other about support points arranged at both lateral ends of the opening of the container so as to open/close the opening of the container. The other includes the container and the cover swinging in a sector form in directions opposing each other about each support point arranged at one end of the opening of the container so as to open/close the opening.
It is especially important for a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung to be easily cleaned for always maintaining the tool clean, so that it is preferable that no support member and no operation member exist around the container and the cover so that the container and the cover are completely exposed. The existence of the support member around the container and the cover may obstruct the cleaning and the picking up the dung, and furthermore, it may entangle weeds to be remained therein.
One of embodiments of the above-mentioned PCT/JP2004/018687 requires an operation link intersecting in the longitudinal direction with a lateral arm part for supporting a swing fulcrum of the container and the cover, so that it is difficult to clean the circumference of the container by brushing. In another embodiment, the dung in the container can be scraped out only with the cover, so that the tool has a disadvantage that the dung adheres to the container to be remained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in that the outside of a container can be easily cleaned by brushing when washing it with water because of the small number of supporting and operation members existing around the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in that the container and a cover can be more largely opened in a more appropriate direction when picking up and discharging the dung, and when picking up the dung, the container is accessible to under the afterpart of a dog from the lateral back side of the dog without being obstructed by a support member and so forth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in that the container and the cover are compact because their support point is separated so that the tool is simple in structure and is easily manufactured, and furthermore the dung in the container can be scraped out with the cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in that the container and the cover can be swung in a direction opposing each other in operatively associated with one operation unit so as to close the container and to pickup and discharge the dung while the handling is easy such that by independently operating the container and the cover, the container can be closed and the dung can be picked up and discharged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in that when the dung is discharged, the dung can be efficiently scraped out while the container can be closed and opened with light operations.